


Проблема демографии

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Подлинная история появления фильма "Star Trek Generations".В нём всё неправда!И сейчас вы узнаете почему.





	Проблема демографии

**Author's Note:**

> Милейшая иллюстрация принадлежит **оку** , за что **оку** огромное спасибо!

\- Джеймс, Джеймс! – адмирал Ногура, словно защищаясь, выставил вперёд руки. - Выслушай меня, пожалуйста.

Кирк нетерпеливо кивнул. Его новая с иголочки форма последней флотской модели плотно облегала мускулы на груди и накачанные кубики пресса.

\- Понимаешь, в чём проблема, Джеймс... – Ногура деликатно кашлянул в платочек. - Ты и твой старший помощник Спок стали чересчур популярны.

\- В самом деле? – Кирк удивлённо приподнял бровь, неосознанно подражая Споку и даже не подозревая, что вторая бровь поползла следом за первой, придавая лицу слегка глуповатое выражение.

\- Увы, - Ногура со вздохом протянул капитану трёхдюймовой толщины картонную папку. – Взгляни.

\- Что это? – Кирк, поёжившись, отстранился.

\- Данные последнего социологического исследования, - Ногура раскрыл папку наугад и поднёс к очкам первый попавшийся лист. – Вот, например, результат опроса в детском саду имени Хикару Сулу, Иокогама, Земля.

\- И? – настороженно спросил капитан.

\- И, - подхватил Ногура, - согласно статистике, пятьдесят процентов опрошенных мальчиков мечтают стать капитанами Звёздного Флота...

\- Что же в этом ужасного? – перебил Кирк.

\- Ты не дослушал! – Ногура рассерженно взмахнул листком и продолжил, поправив очки. – Итак, согласно статистике, пятьдесят процентов опрошенных мальчиков заявили, что их мечта - стать капитаном Звёздного Флота и, - страдальчески посмотрев на Кирка, он укоризненно покачал головой, - и выйти замуж за вулканца.

\- Эээ... – выдавил капитан. – А разве может быть что-то лучше?

\- Лучше чего? – с подозрительным прищуром переспросил Ногура.

\- Лучше того, чтобы быть капитаном и, - Кирк слегка порозовел перед тем как обворожительно улыбнуться, - и быть супругом Спока.

Ногура закатил глаза.

\- Пятьдесят процентов! Пятьдесят процентов, Джеймс! Ты это понимаешь? Ты задумывался о положении, в котором находится демография?

\- Нет, - честно ответил капитан, - не задумывался. Но, адмирал, ведь остаются ещё пятьдесят процентов.

Ногура со стоном хлопнул себя папкой по лбу.

\- Да! Пятьдесят процентов, которые желают стать старшим помощником и выйти замуж за капитана!

Последовала неловкая пауза, во время которой Кирк пытался спрятать сияющую улыбку, дабы не довести адмирала до приступа.

\- Мы пытались бороться, - мотнув сединой, проговорил Ногура. – Но снятый по заказу Министерства Промывания Мозгов голофильм «Кристина и её вулканец» собрал на Ютубе всего пятнадцать просмотров, несмотря на спецэффекты и миллионы потраченных кредитов, в то время как любительский грошовый сериал «Их первый раз» тянется уже двадцатый сезон и собирает по всей галактике триллионы зрителей!

\- Отличный сериал, - подтвердил капитан. – И я там ничего. Мы со Споком любим перед сном пересмотреть серию-другую, особенно «Их первый раз на “Энтерпрайз”», «Их первый раз перед клингонами», «Их первый раз с доктором» и, конечно, самую любимую - «Их самый первый раз» - помните, там, где в пещере? 

Интенсивно-вращательные движения головы адмирала заставили Кирка замолкнуть.

\- Поймите, Джеймс! – взмолился Ногура, когда голова его наконец перестала дёргаться. – Вы должны расстаться!

\- Нет, - капитан, побледнев, моргнул. – Мне лучше умереть, чем...

\- А ведь и правда, лучше! – выронив папку, Ногура стукнул в ладоши. – Замечательная идея! Вы перестанете летать вдвоём, а затем ты умрёшь. Погибнешь. Как-нибудь героически. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, - он притянул Кирка за плечи и крепко прижал к груди. – Джеймс, ты гений! – похлопывая Кирка по спине, адмирал счастливо посмеивался. – Конечно, расставаться на самом деле не придётся, тем более, что и контракт ваш со Звёздным Флотом на двадцать пятилетних миссий ещё в силе. Министерство Промывания Мозгов просто снимет соответствующий голофильм и распространит по галактике, мальчики сперва порыдают, а потом, в большинстве своём, заинтересуются девочками. Что скажешь? А ещё в фильме мы тебя немного, совсем чуточку, состарим и располним, – Ногура просительно, по-собачьи заглянул Кирку в глаза. – Я умоляю. Пожалуйста. Судьба Федерации, дети, демография... Джеймс!

Кирк, помедлив, а затем, коротко кивнув, поднял с пола папку и протянул Ногуре.

\- Хорошо, я согласен. Но, адмирал, единственная просьба...

\- Да?

\- Не убивайте в этом своём дурацком фильме Спока, а то я же не смогу смотреть без слёз.

 

**Конец**


End file.
